User talk:The Monster-Hunter
Welcome ?? Can you stop deleting my updates? If they're useless, don't contribute, or haas already been said before or later on the page it will get deleted. Nibelsnarf you, asshole You're lucky many people who keep on doing this get banned so you should be smart and stop this The Monster-Hunter 14:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for undoing the already said/pointless edits he made. That last message he left you got him banned for 3 days, just to let you know. Thekingkiller 14:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm was about to send a request to Artemis to show him the error in his ways. Hey Hey The Monster-Hunter. I was just wondering... how do you make the info box for weapon pages??? I know this sounds stupid (I know it is) but I really don't know. I'm gonna go insane if I can't figure it ou so if you can help me that would be great. See ya online MasterLongSword 20:37, October 31, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know, but you can check the help portal though The Monster-Hunter 20:41, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Aurex picture Very nice, it looks like it should be on a vase or plate, you know, for display purposes only, anyway glad someone coloured the beggar in, I always find that whenever I add colour to anything, I will ruin it. Thnx, oh btw, check out my other blog posts, you won't be dissapointed. RE: Oh yeah I forgot about that!!! Thanks for reminding me. I was going to buy one but that was when I used my PSP 2,000. But since I broke it, (long story) I had to get a new one (Which is 3,000) so I should do that lol. Again thanks for reminding me. I guess you read the video description on the Barroth video saying I would (Hopefuly) get a capture card for Christmas huh? MasterLongSword 19:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Deleting your blog Talk Template Guide Nice Template Searching people X Link Kai I understand you point of it being racist and im working 2 find the replacement for that image and as for the blog i accidentally deleted while experimenting on your template i have no intencion of disrigarding the notice and have place a sumari of it in my page.and for the reason that i don't use templates its because im kinda new at this and terrible at this inter face menu. HELL YEAH!!!!! :d 20:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) BTW this is the new image i don't wan't to see my work go dead so ill just see if theres nothing racist bout this one. HELL YEAH!!!!! :d 20:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I have... Thanks anyway Hmm, yeah a Wifi card is a problem as I have jsut a notebook with integrated Wifi, so I really need an USB device to connect my PSP-.- Anyway, as soon as I find one I'll come online^^ Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 14:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) List Info [1] [2] [3]